The invention relates to the field of golf clubs, and in particular, to a golf club head design having a sweet spot area that is reduced in weight and mass with a perimeter area of heavier mass and also having a light transmitting passage in connection with the front face and rear of the club in order to provide a lighting element at the front of the face in order to illuminate the sweet spot. The "perimeter" area is that area of the club head that surrounds the area of the sweet spot.
The sweet spot is that area on the front of the club usually found near the center of the face of the head and is believed to be the best place upon which to strike the ball. For purposes of discussion, the sweet spot may be said to extend through the depth of the golf club head from the front face to the rear of the head. Such a line going through the center of the head as shown is also likely to be the deepest part of the head as measured from the face to the rear. The present design is believed to have utility in connection with various golf club heads including: putters, drivers, and irons.
It is believed that by reducing the weight and mass of the golf club in the area of the sweet spot the club head will be forgiving of miss hits and will provide a corrective action when miss hits do occur. Such action is believed to be due to the action of the heavier area around the sweet spot that will resist twisting due to heavier material located, above, below, and left and right of the sweet spot area.
In addition, it is thought that the improved sweet spot design provides a way to control vibration in the club head at the moment of impact. The light weight filler material of the insert is believed to absorb the shock at impact. Vibration created at impact is then routed through the channel and dissipated out the rear side of the club head. By controlling vibration in this fashion, the amount of time the ball is in contact with the front face of the club head will be increased and this will result in enhanced controllability and feel of the club while hitting the ball.